


Two + Four = Happiness

by teaandfuzzysocks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfuzzysocks/pseuds/teaandfuzzysocks
Summary: Prompt: Hello :) can I please request for a married-with-4-kids headcanon with either Seventeen Mingyu/Day6 Brian (Young K)/Monsta X Kihyun? (I really wouldn't mind which one of them) Thank you so much!! xx





	Two + Four = Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Mason is 16  
> Bella is 12  
> Sadie and Theo are twins and are 2

“Honey? Do you know where Sadie’s trainers are?”

“They’re where they always are, what else are you expecting?”

“But they're not there!”

“I swear to God, Mingyu, if I come up there and I find them in the right place, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“…I found them!”

“That’s what I fucking thought,” you mumble under your breath and go back to making the kid’s lunches.

“You know, Mom, its really hypocritical of you to tell us not to swear when you literally do it all the time.”

“OH MY GOD MASON! You made me jump! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” you exclaim, trying to calm down your heart after being scared by your son.

“And don’t lecture me on my parenting! You should focus on yourself. Like your grades for example. I really don’t want to sit through another PTA meeting with that creep Mr. Lee.”

“Oh you think he’s creepy? Try sitting through history class with him every day!”

“Stop trying to find excuses. If you don’t get your history grade up, you might not graduate and we all don’t want that to happen now do we?” Mason sighs, grabs his lunch and mumbles something under his breath while packing it into his bag.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing, Mom, you’re right”

“Now that’s what I like to hear”

Finally being done with making lunches for all the kids, you go into the hall to call for Mingyu and the rest of the kids.

“Honey, you’re running late again! I can’t get _another_ call from Bella’s homeroom teacher because she’s late!”

Finally, Mingyu enters the kitchen with the twins hanging off him, one on his shoulders, the other clinging to his legs. Its an adorable sight that makes your heart melt a little. Even though four kids are stressful, especially when there’s two (terribly behaved) two-year-olds, you couldn’t imagine your life any different. And its not like you were alone. By your side was the love of your life, who arguably dealt with the kids better than you (and was also a better cook but shhh).

“Sorry, babe,” Mingyu says and gives you a quick kiss. Immediately you could hear Mason gagging from the corner. Bella, being at an age where everything her older brother does is cool, immediately follows and soon your sweet moment is ruined by your kids, who are now dramatically fake vomiting.

“Oh, come on you two, stop being so dramatic. Also, don’t you think you’re being a bit hypocritical, Mason? I heard from Mrs. Garner across the way that you’ve been making heart eyes at Lilly,” you say, waggling your eyebrows dramatically. Mason immediately turns bright red.

“Mom! Oh my God, you’re so embarrassing!”, he says in a huff, and makes his way out of the kitchen as fast as possible.

Having finally gotten the twins off him, and wrestled them into their respective high chairs, Mingyu puts his arms around your waist from behind you and rests his chin on your shoulder. Together you observe the rest of your family having their breakfast. Bella quickly wolfing down her scrambled eggs, while Theo and Sadie seem to be throwing the Cheerios at each other rather than eating them. Its adorable now, but in the back of your mind you can’t help but dread having to clean up the mess later.

“I love you,” you hear whispered in your ear. “I can’t believe I get to have such a beautiful family with you.”

“I love you, too,” you reply. You turn around and hug Mingyu, burying your face in his chest and just letting the calmness wash over you. It lasts for about 30 seconds, before –

“DADDDDDD! We’re going to be late!!!”

Having a family might be hard, but you would never give it up for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to writing so any constructive criticism is really appreciated!! I also don't really right ReaderxIdol stories so please excuse that if its bad lol  
> Please check out some of my other works as well :)
> 
> To give me more prompts or just to talk, hit me up on my tumblr: teacoffeeandwhatnot.tumblr.com


End file.
